Fear of Darkness
Fear is nothing but Darkness............. This is the first book of A Sight of Fear. Enjoy! Chapter One - Spread Those Wings "Flight!" "Flight!" "What." I grumbled, glaring at the two little orange tabbies. "Just go!" My little sister began to cry. "Why though? What made you so mean?" I rolled my eyes, and growled. "Life did, now go and leave me in peace, we can play later." But the two kittens refused to leave. "But morning is the best time to play!" Sitting up, I glared at them coldly. "Why can't you just leave me in peace? I just want to sleep! We can play later in the evening." "But..." My little sister mewed, frightened. "We'll go play later." Then I dropped my head to sleep again. Flame and Fire both whimpered and walked back out. That's right, I growled softly'' Just go.'' I didn't know what possessed me to be so cruel, but I felt it was needed. My cold heart, my bad-temper, it was how I was born. Spirit, my mother had died moons ago, leaving me with my little brother and sister to take care of. They were nuisiances. I treated them like dirt, and they deserved it. I could tell that Flame and Fire were sulking outside, and I resisted the urg to head outside and scold them for waking me up. My belly growled. Maybe ''I should go'', I snarled in my head. Dragging myself out of my nest, I headed for the forest.' Then I felt a tremor of fear. I pushed it down, trying to use the anger that burned inside of me to strike down the fear. ''Go away! But I knew that the darkness that concealed the fear would not go away. Strolling outside, I glared down on my brother and sister. They trembled, and Flame's eyes reflected the dusky skies of dawn. I shivered slightly. "Alright! It's time to hunt. I'm hungry." Fire squeaked. "We already hunted, Flight." I surveyed the meager pile. "What about Frost? What about Tiger? They need food too, go hunt for them!" Flame gave me a whithering glance and I returned with a frosty glare. "We aren't your slaves, Flight. We're your siblings. Keep that in mind when we leave." Leave? I thought frantically, They can't leave! But then, the dark voice in my mind whispered. Let them leave, they are nothing but slaves. You, Tiger, and Frost can live like real siblings without those miserable creatures''.' My heart twisted, and my struggled to push down the voice. ''I'm not letting my siblings leave! I shouted to the dark creature within me. I won't let them! '''''It'll be too late for that. The voice murmured and cackled. I shuddered, and turned to apologize to my brother and sister. But they were gone. I sat down, pondering whether or not I should chase after them. No, they know I get a little hot-headed sometimes, and they always come back. But I couldn't help but fear that they wouldn't return to me, to this creature that hid in me. Fear. I wanted to hide. I was scared of something, and I couldn't place what. Darkness, Flight. You are afraid of darkness. I am the darkness you are fearing, and you will listen to me, and me alone. No... I wouldn't believe it. Praying to the stars that Flame and Fire would return, I went to find Tiger and Frost. Chapter Two - Fly Through the Clouds "What's the matta, Flight." Tiger bribed. "Ya seem a little shaken, anything wrong?" Frost snorted. "Something wrong with Flight? Oh never! So what ya thinking about?" The two siblings watched me as I picked at the grass. "Nothing." Was all I said. "Oh no, Flight. I can see ya eyes flickering! I know you're lying." Tiger purred. "How do you know." I growled, glancing up at him. "Look at me." And I did. Then he mewed. "So what are you thinking about?" "Nothing." "Liar." Tiger then proudly mewed. "You're eyes flicked to one side, not telling you which, before you said 'Nothing'. That means you're lying. L Y I N G. Lying." I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business what I'm worrying about." "Worrying?" Frost exclaimed. "There's nothing to worry about in these parts!" Sighing, I then snapped. "Fire and Flame. That's the problem." Tiger's eyes grew dark with worry, and he mewed. "What's wrong with my brother and sista?" "I got mad at them." I paused. "Again." Frost nodded with a smirk. I glared at her, then continued. "And then I told them to go hunting in the woods for you guys. But I don't know if they'll come back." Fool. You shouldn't care about those weaklings. They obviously don't care about you, so you shouldn't care about them. Now listen to Tiger and Frost, they know exactly what to do. Tiger has the right heart, but he's been mislead. I shivered slightly, and tried to shut down the voice whispering inside of me. I didn't tell Tiger and Frost about the dark creature, but I could tell Frost was eyeing me down. "What now, sista?" Frost then mewed. "Nothing, I'm worried about my siblings." "You don't worry about us that much, do ya." Tiger pointed out, as he sniffed at the prey I had brought. "Maybe you should give those up." "I thought you cared too." I glared at them. "Is 'Flight' the only one who cares about Fire and Flame? Hm? Am I?" "Are you?" Tiger mewed, a growl rumbling in his throat. "You're our sis too, Flight. But you don't care that much about us here." "I care about you guys too! But Fire and Flame are five moons old! They might be in danger! Plus, you care about them too don't you?" "Sure." Frost said. "Sure we do, but you've gotta show your love for us too." I glared at them, "It's a deal, just help me find them." "K, then sista." Tiger winked at Frost, and the two padded out. "Just stay put here, and we'll go searchin'" I watched then leave and sighed. The voice began to talk again. You fool! You shouldn't trust those two with anything. At first they seemed okay, but they're onto something. If you want to keep those brats of yours, then go after them! I didn't want to listen to the dark creature. "Go away!" I screamed. Tiger and Frost didn't seem to hear, and nobody showed up. I'm only trying to help, Flight. Flame and Fire aren't going to make it out of this alive if you don't help them. Tiger and Frost aren't who you think they are. I shuddered and shoved it away. "Stop trying to influnce me! Tiger and Frost are like my siblings, and they're nice and kind! I don't doubt them!" Feeling the creature retreat, and slumped and waited for Tiger and Frost to return with, hopefully, my sisters. TBC :P Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:A Sight of Fear